Fine Lines
by colordrifter
Summary: Fairy tales are lies told to naive children while they lie on their warm beds. Robin was never naive. And she never liked lies. SanRob. Oneshot.


**This was written last April, as birthday present to a friend who requested SanRob fic. ****I finally took it out of my old files folder, dusted it off a bit, and posted it. I don't ship SanRob myself, but I'm relatively happy with this fic; it's the first time I've written anything resembling romance.**

**Set post-Skypeia and post-Enies Lobby.  
**

**Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda. I own nothing.**

* * *

Robin was not particularly fond of fairy tales.

Once upon a time, when she was very little, Robin wanted to believe that they were true. Because if something as far-fetched as fairy godmothers and magic combs existed, then maybe it was also possible that her mother would come back and take her away from Aunt Roji's.

By the time she reached the age where other girls fussed over makeup and dreamed of being princesses swept off their feet, Robin had already been on the run for years, with a bounty of 79 million beli on her head and her home obliterated.

Fairy tales could not be true. Magic did not exist, happily ever afters were not possible. Not after what happened at Ohara. All that wishful thinking did nothing but let her down.

Besides, she always did like history better.

* * *

The galley was oddly quiet when Robin entered. "Cook-san?"

Sanji whirled around from his spot at the sink, hastily putting down the book he was reading. "Ah, Robin-chan! I'm very sorry, I didn't hear you come in. What can I do for you on this fine morning?"

"I'm just getting a cup of coffee," said Robin, walking over to the table.

Sanji immediately stepped in. "Let me, Robin-chwan! It will be an honor to serve a beautiful flower such as yourself." While he set about making a strong brew, Robin sat down, taking a closer look at Sanji's book.

At first glance, the thin, battered blue volume seemed like a much-used cookbook, but the title spelled "Best-Loved North Blue Children's Stories" in large gold letters. "Is this yours, Cook-san?" she asked, tapping a finger against the cover.

Sanji looked up. "Yes, it is. Someone gave it to me in North Blue and I've had it for as long as I could remember. Normally I wouldn't take it out, but all that excitement over Noland made me feel nostalgic."

Robin was impressed. He wasn't embarrassed at all to be found with something so childish. "I didn't know you enjoyed fairy tales so much."

"It's rather old-fashioned, but stories of magic and romance never seem to lose their charm."

An odd expression flitted across Robin's face as she flipped through the yellowing pages. "Cook-san?"

"Yes, my perfect rose?"

"Do you believe that fairy tales are actually happened?"

Sanji walked over, carrying a cup of coffee and a small cake on a platter. "Logic would tell me to answer no, but anything is possible."

It made Robin strangely annoyed that his answer wasn't a solid denial. "There is no proof that they are true." Not like history, whose cold, unchanging facts were always something she could rely on when everything else let her down.

"You're right of course, Robin-chan," agreed Sanji amiably. He set down the platter and sat down on the chair next to her. "That's what I used to think. But after meeting Luffy, so many unbelievable things happened that I don't know what to believe anymore. If that rubber idiot can become Pirate King, then why can't fairy tales be true?"

"Determination is something that can have tangible effects. Fantasy stories cannot."

"But they can affect the person reading them and change their view of things."

"Cook-san, a person who lets fictional children's tales dictate their outlook on life is-" _A fool_, Robin wanted to say, but caught herself in the nick of time. What was happening to her? It was most unlike her to say things without thinking first. But Sanji had already guessed what she meant.

"My angel is so lovely when she's cutting me down!" sighed Sanji. Then he smiled wryly, all traces of playfulness gone. "I mean this with all due respect, Robin-chan, but I'd like to think that fairy tales are true. The All Blue is a myth, too."

…_Oh._

Sanji expressed such hope in the possibility that fantasy could become reality. Regardless of how immature the Straw Hats could be, they placed their dreams above all save one thing only. And that was the one thing Robin couldn't afford.

But she was receiving it all the same. Maybe it was she who had to reshape her perspective of the world.

An amusing thought struck. "Does your alias 'Mr. Prince' have anything to do at all with this…fascination of yours?"

Sanji grinned, unabashed. "That was just used to fool that shitty Crocodile…although it does fit, doesn't it? I don't mind you calling me that at all, Robin-chwan." He looked hopeful.

Robin smiled but didn't reply. She settled into her morning coffee and watched as Sanji began cooking breakfast for the rest of the crew.

Then,

"Cook-san, would you mind if I borrow this book of yours? I think I would like to reacquaint myself with these stories."

* * *

The _Thousand Sunny_ was a beautiful ship, albeit much larger than _Merry_. It took Robin a while to thoroughly explore her new home, although after a few hours she thought she found most of the hidden nooks and crannies on board. Her favorite place, unsurprisingly, was the library. She often sat there reading during her morning watch while utilizing her Hana-Hana powers to keep an eye (or five) out on deck.

One of the many good things about the library was that she finally had her own bookshelf. It was right next to Nami's, where thick volumes of cartography were kept. Robin stored her own historical texts in the library, all neatly sorted.

She noticed that the others also put various books on the bookshelves. Usopp's section was full to bursting with various thrillers and art books, while Luffy's section was conspicuously empty. He never bothered to read at all, and Robin wasn't even sure that he could.

Sanji's shelf was dutifully filled with various cookbooks from the different islands the Straw Hats have been to. She noticed that the blue book of fairy tales was absent. Perhaps he wasn't as unabashed about it as she thought.

One morning, after stopping by an island to restock on food supplies, Robin noticed a new book on her shelves. She slid the pale yellow volume out and saw "Fantastic Tales of the Grand Line and Beyond" written in bold cursive. Inside was a slip of paper with a note: "To my beautiful Robin-chan in hopes that she will remember that her days are never without a touch of magic. –Mr. Prince."

Robin smiled, feeling rather touched. He _was_ quite eloquent when he wanted to be, wasn't he? She remember that conversation they had weeks ago. Back then, in a sense of self-preservation, she tried to be as distant from the Straw Hats as possible. After Enies Lobby, she appreciated and tried to reciprocate every small but significant gesture her nakama made to show their love. It made her feel stronger, knowing that she had such support.

Maybe she was even strong enough to reciprocate this.

She turned the book of stories over in her hands. It was more precious to her than many other valuable trinkets she had received as gifts. The book reminded her of her nakama and her dream, and of hope.

Maybe fairy tales _were_ true.

Suddenly decided, she watched as dawn blended with the dark sky in a hundred shades of purple, blue, and orange. As the sun rose, Robin walked to the kitchen. There he was, making pancakes and omelets for breakfast.

"Good morning, Sanji."

He turned, surprised. "Ah, my darling Robin-chan, how nice it is to see you this beautiful morning!"

"The book is perfect," said Robin, holding up the thin volume.

Sanji's surprise melted into realization and he smiled. "I thought you'd like it, to remind you that a little magic can make the world brighter."

"I don't think I'll need anymore," said Robin, and she planted a kiss, light as a feather, over his mouth.

Sanji's eyes were as round as plates. "Robin-chan!"

"Thank you for the book," she said as she turned and walked out the door. A backward glance told her that breakfast probably wasn't going to be served any time soon, as the cook was still standing there in shock.

As she slipped into her room and saw Nami still asleep, Robin felt a quiet giggle within her. Maybe something could come out of all this. And at that moment, she could almost believe that fantasy could indeed become reality.


End file.
